Different
by youth and love
Summary: Gai has always felt different. Warning: GuyxGuy
1. Chapter 1

**Different chapter** **one**

* * *

(All thoughts are Gai's)

I walked around the empty training grounds, trying to clear my mind. Being a ninja is a hard and stressful job. It really wears you down after a while. Couldn't I have picked a better job? One where killing people isn't in the job description!? Oh well, I guess it's too late for that... Maybe if I wasn't so different... Is that kakashi siting all alone over there? I haven't seen him in a while! I should challenge him! wait.. Is he crying?

"Kakashi? Are you ok?" I say

He tries to wipe away any evidence of his tears and when he finally looks over to me with swollen eyes, My heart falls. What i can see of his face, that's not covered by his mask, Is red and swollen from all the crying. I have never seen him cry before. Does he do this a lot? He lots so depressed. Who every did this to kakashi deserves the eight gate used on them! I scoop Kakashi into a "I'm here for you" hug and he starts sobbing into my shoulder. All I want to do is stop the pain he's feeling... For the man I've loved for so many years to be happy..

"It's ok Kakashi, I'm here" I say in a quiet voice

Kakashi cries for a good minute, soaking the shoulder of my jumpsuit. I rub his back, and pet his hair, anything to stop the tears.. He's so beautiful, even when he cries... This would be one of the moments I dread, the moments when I know I'm different. All I want to do right is take his face in my hands, wipe away his tears, and kiss him... But I know it's wrong. I'm not suppose to love a man the way I love Kakashi.. I guess I'll always be different...

"Gai?" Kakashi says in a harsh voice for the crying

"Yes, My eternal rival?" I say back

"Thank you, for everything.." He says as he tightens his arms around me. Bringing us even closer to each other.

I could stay like this forever.. With my love safely in my arms. Protected from anything that could hurt him... I am such a hopeless romantic. Kakashi loosens his arms and pushes away to look at me. The evidence of any crying is slowly disappearing from his eyes. Both his eye and the sharingan look at me.

"Can I ask you something Gai?" He asks

"Of course! Anything!" I answer right away

"Is being different a bad thing?" He asks

I think for a moment...

"In some situations it can be. For example! If you are trying to hide and your different then your surroundings then you'll get found!" I answer

finally Kakashi smiles a bit and chuckles. I frown at him, confused by his laughter.

"That's not really what I meant Gai. I meant more on the lines of socially different more than physically different." Kakashi explained

"Socially different?" I ask wondering what he means

"Lets just say I think differently about an important subject then everyone else. Is that bad to do?" Kakashi says

"No! That's not bad! Everyone has the right to think what they want! I answer back

"Are you for sure about that? Even if the different subject I think about is taboo to some people?" He asks

"Other people have no business in your business! If they don't like the way you are, then they need to get over it! It's not youthful to judge people." I say

Kakashi smiles at me from under the mask. I wish I could see his face, I bet his smile is amazing.

"I'm going to tell you a secret." Kakashi says

"Wow! you've never told me any of your secrets before!" I say

"There's a first time for everything right?" Kakashi says

"Yep! Now whats the secret!?" I say

"First, I have to ask you not to tell anyone else this secret. It's really important that this just stays between you and me." He says

"Your secret is save with me! If I do tell anyone, I'll run to the moon and back a million times!" I proudly say

"Well..." Kakashi starts "I like boys the way I should like girls... You know like romantically"

He looks at me waiting of an answer but I am lost for words. This is like a dream come true! Maybe we... Maybe we could...

"Gai? Are you ok?... It's wrong isn't? Maybe I need to stop thinking like this, there must be something wron-" I interrupt Kakashi mid-sentence

"No there is nothing wrong with you!" I say very seriously

"Really?" Kakashi asks surprised

"Yes, because I too feel romantic toward the male gender..." I confess

I am so happy I was able to finally get that off my chest, it was like a billion pound weight! Kakashi looks at me baffled.

"How do you know?" he asks me

"I've just always been attracted to males, even when I was younger.." I answer

"Who have you liked?" Kakashi asks curiously

"I've only liked one man my entire life." I say

"Who is he" he asks

"You" I confess

* * *

Hello readers,

I hoped you liked the first chapter of this story! This chapter was very clean but it wont be like that for long, this story's rating will come into effect by the third chapter (Ill warn everyone at the top of the page when that comes :)). thanks for reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It's my first day at the academy. I'm so nervous that I didn't get any sleep last night. I stayed up all night thinking about how this day was going to turn out. I walked into my classroom and looked for a seat, there was only one left.

Yes! I get the seat right in front of the teacher's desk! What could be better than that!

I took my seat and a few seconds later the teacher started taking attendance. I took the chance to look around the room at my new classmates. Someone was staring at me... I looked at the "starer"and smiled, do I know them from some where? They quickly stopped and looked away. Hmmm I wonder why they were staring at me? I must look good today! Yep that's it!

"Maito Gai" shouted the teacher

"... Oh, I'm here today sir!" I shouted back, adding in my famous "nice guy pose"

"Thank you, at ease Gai" said the teacher looking surprised

"Yes sir!" I responded

The first half of class went really fast after that and then it was lunch! I took out the bag lunch I packed and looked for a place to eat. I saw one person sitting all alone by a tree and figured I would sit by them.

"Hello there!" I said to the stranger

Wait a minute is that... That's the guy who was staring at me earlier! Wow, he's kind of cute... No bad Gai, he's a boy. Boys aren't cute.

"umm hi.." Said the stranger looking very uncomfortable

"I came to ask you if I can sit by you, under this very beautiful tree!" I asked

The tree isn't the only thing I think is beautiful...

"...sure, I guess." He said

I quickly sat down next to him and opened my bag lunch. I am so hungry, I might be starving! I looked over to my classmate and noticed he had no lunch.

"Don't you have a lunch?" I asked, concerned

"No" he answer, as his stomach started to growl.

Oh no he's hungry! I have to help!

"we can share my food! I packed it myself! Do you like curry?" I said

"Why are you sharing your food with someone like me? He asked

Because I think your cute

"Because that's what friends do!" I said back

"How can we be friends? We haven't even known each other for more then a day?" He said "besides friends know each others names, and we don't"

"My name is Maito Gai! You can Call me Gai! What's yours?!" I said

"I'm Hatake Kakashi" he said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kakashi! There now we are friends!" I said with a big grin

Even his name is cute! Ughhhh I have to stop thinking like this!

"... Gai we are not friends" Kakashi said

"why not?! We know each others names now!" I said

"Gai you don't want to be friends with me... I'm different then everyone else"  
kakashi said in a sad tone

Your way better looking then everyone else

"I'm different too! We can be different together!" I said

"Umm I guess I could live with that.." He said thinking

"Becoming friends will come in time!" I said, with a really big grin. "Now lets eat before lunch is over!"

"Ok, thanks" My cute different "not friend" said.

We ate my lunch together just in time before lunch was over and we went back inside. I guess you could say Kakashi made my first day at the academy. He was my first and only crush.

We grew apart right after we graduated from the academy, since we were assigned to different teams. During the chunin exam we got to fight each other so I decide to make him my rival. Partly cause I still liked him..

I guess you can call me gay... I like men... I'm... Different. The only person I ever told was Lee. I was always scared to tell anyone else. There was one person in the whole world that I really wanted to tell, but he would be the most terrifying to tell.

I really wanted to tell Kakashi. Tell him how different I really am...

* * *

Hello again :D,

I'm really sorry for taking so long to make this new chapter, but after watching alot of yaoi anime I feel like I can write this bad boy xD. Ill start the new chapter right away and it will be up in the next few days! Feel free to write me any suggestions you have! thanks for reading my story ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(warning this chapter is for mature audiences only)

* * *

(This picks up right after the first chapter ended)

Kakashi's eyes open wider when he hears this. He looks deep into my eyes. I can't even read the expression on his face anymore.

Please don't be mad! Please don't be mad!

After a few seconds of shock, I see kakashi's face light up.

"I love you too, Gai" he says with a shy smile. He's even shy about it! He's so cute!

I grab him into a hug again. My heart is beating so fast that I think it's going to explode! I have to do it now! I have to do what I have always wanted to do. I loosen our hug and grab Kakashi's face with my hands. I slowly pull down his mask and I kiss him.

It's the most amazing kiss I have ever had. It was way long over do. The kiss quickly deepens and before I know it we are pulling apart to breath. His smile is amazing underneath the mask!

"Gai" Kakashi says

"Yes?" I say back

"I want you" he states in a quiet voice as he pushes me down onto the ground and jumps on top of me.

Kakashi quickly takes off my vest. He also unties my ninja headband that I keep around my waist. He feels ever bit of my chest and stomach through the spandex. He giggles as I groan at his touch. He hands travel down and over my growing erection. I moan loudly and it surprises him.

"Haven't you had sex before Gai?" He ask as he goes back to touching my chest.

"Hmmmm no." I say as I moaned again

"Well, we will have to change that won't we" Kakashi says with a smile

Kakashi then reaches behind me and finds the zipper on the back of my jump suit. He pulls it down and removes my suit, with a little help from me. After getting my jumpsuit off he makes quick work of his own clothes.

"I've wait so long for this" Kakashi says with a groan "Now be quiet so no one hears us"

"Can we go inside? We are in the middle of the training grounds! Someone might see us!" I whisper

"I can't wait any longer for you" Kakashi says in my ear as his hands travel into my boxers "you can't wait any longer either, can you?"

I throw my head back and moan, but Kakashi quiets me.

"Sorry" I say embarrassed

Kakashi then removes my boxers and takes my... Into his ... Oh my youth!

I'm not going to last long if he does this! I throw up my hands over my mouth to muffle my moans.

When he removes his mouth I whimper in disappointment. I was so close. I don't even notice as he takes off his own boxers and positions himself over me.

"Gai, I love you" he says as he throws back his head and sits down on my full erection

"Ohhhhh Kakashi!" I scream not caring who hears anymore

I grab his hips and slow start moving him up and down. At first he looks to be in pain but it slowly turns in to total bliss. As we start to speed up I figure a new position is needed and send Kakashi to lay on his back. I gradually gain speed and kakashi's moans become louder.

"Gai, I'm so close" he moans

"I know you are" I say as I kiss his neck

With one final push He comes and seeing him climax pushes me over the edge. After I catch my breath, I pull out and pull Kakashi close to my chest.

"That's was better then training, spicy curry, baby turtles, and a new spandex suit combined!" I say

"Oh really? That good huh?" He says looking at me as he starts to put his clothes on

"Yes! Lets do that a lot more from now on!" I shout excited

Kakashi laughs as he throws my jumpsuit at me. "You really are different Gai"

* * *

Hello again,

For the most part this story is complete, I really don't have anymore stuff to add to this story. so unless someone really wants me to continue it or I get a sudden need to write more on this one... this story is complete! Time to start a new story! thanks for reading everyone! :D


End file.
